<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Afternoon Well Spent by rebel_ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253075">An Afternoon Well Spent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren'>rebel_ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Against Despair [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Bad Jokes, Cricket, First Date sort of, M/M, Rowing, Unexplained Greek Buildings, dumb flirting, larceny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diligent university student and hardworking cricketer Alec Lightwood finds himself with a gloriously free summer afternoon. As luck would have it, along comes one Magnus Bane, who proposes an adventure. Alec's been admiring the fellow student across the library for months, so he says yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Against Despair [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Afternoon Well Spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Photo embedded in the fic, found on GYWO Tumblr <a href="https://gywo.tumblr.com/post/636146361121816576/living-in-their-own-dream-source">here</a>.</p><p>In my head, this fic is called, "It's Not Cricket! (Mostly...)" It is (loosely, in an extremely hand-wavy kind of way) set in an entirely imaginary British university setting. Joke was on me, because the setting suckered me into writing Alec's cricket game, <i>no one else</i> probably cares about, but I already wrote it , so... here you go! Enjoy! (LOL)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a glorious day, warm and comfortable. The sun is shining, and Alec Lightwood is lying on the lawn outside the science building with his eyes closed, basking in the fact that he doesn’t have to do anything else for the rest of the day. For once, he’s caught up on assignments, and his professor just cancelled his last class of the week. What could be sweeter than the sheer luxury of this stolen time?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shadow blocks out the sun, and Alec squints unhappily, trying to make out the shape of the person standing over him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, it’s him - the man who’s so gorgeous that Alec sometimes gets distracted by him in the library. Alec thinks he’s studying some kind of humanities. Alec would say an artist, but the man spends as much time in the library as Alec does, so maybe it’s something related to writing instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Alec says, propping himself up on his elbows and peering up at the man. “Magnus, right?” That much he’s pretty sure of from all his time spent watching the man (hopefully) covertly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magnus Bane,” the man says with a nod, dropping down to sit cross legged besides Alec on the ground. “I know we haven’t formally met, but I’ve seen you around, and I must confess that I’ve asked around about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec presses his lips together, trying to hold back a smile and not let on how much that knowledge pleases him. “Oh yes?” he asks, trying to act nonchalant. “Do tell…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus chuckles. It’s low and husky, and Alec rather likes the sound of it. “Yes,” Magnus says without a trace of embarrassment. “You’re Alexander Lightwood, history major and one of the cricket team’s prized bowlers. I must admit it’s been difficult to get more information than that, however. It seems you don’t spare much time for socializing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec smiles sheepishly. “Yes, well… that much is true,” he admits. His schedule is normally packed quite full between cricket practice and studies and taking care of his siblings. He doesn’t usually feel like that’s a bad thing, but on the other hand, if his free time could be spent with Magnus, maybe he’s been missing out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose that seeing you actually relaxing seemed like too rare of an opportunity to miss,” Magnus continues with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why is that?” Alec asks, daring a little, his courage bolstered by the knowledge that this lovely man has noticed him <em>and</em> gone out of his way to find out Alec’s name. “Did you have something in mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus grins. “Well, I was just hoping to get to know you a little, Alexander, but… if you’re up for an adventure, then let’s go find one…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec is a bit mystified at how exactly his plan of a lazy afternoon spent dozing on the lawn morphs into them hatching a plot to sneak away down the river in a row boat that doesn’t belong to them. He thinks it’s probably the fault of that damnable twinkle in Magnus’ eye, bright and shining and mischievous and full of promises Alec doesn’t dare to hope for. In the face of all that, what’s an overly studious cricketer to do but agree wholeheartedly?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, once they’ve achieved the minor miracle of ‘borrowing’ a small row boat moored at a deserted dock, there’s the question of how they’re going to actually manoeuvre the thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fortunately, Magnus is far more than a pretty face. His overcoat had been hiding some rather impressive muscles, muscles that are currently far more distracting to Alec than the scenery. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Unfortunately</em>, Magnus has insisted on sharing the burden of rowing by sitting next to Alec and each taking one oar, which has led to Alec constantly being distracted by Magnus’ proximity and glancing over at Magnus to try sneak more glimpses of Magnus’ form and general attractiveness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alexander, we’re going in circles again,” Magnus points out patiently. This is at least the third time, but Alec has a hard time coming up with enough sincerity to apologise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got distracted,” he says sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Magnus says, looking a little chagrined. “I know I have a tendency to go on at length…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s eyes widen. “No, Magnus, it’s not that…” He presses his lips together, embarrassed and hesitant as he tries to figure out a better way to say it. But he can’t think of anything, so he just blurts it out. “It’s mostly, erm, your arms? And, well… all of you…” Alec rubs his free hand on the back of his neck, feeling like he’s floundering. “And I’m very interested in all the things you’re talking about!” he adds quickly. “It’s just that I’m finding myself… preoccupied… by your appearance-” He presses his lips together, trying to stop himself from making this worse, but it’s too late. Understanding is dawning on Magnus’ face, and he’s beaming like Alec’s just given him a present.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just… very, very distracting…” Alec finishes awkwardly, feeling like he ought to end that sentence <em>somehow</em>, though he’s no longer sure if he’s flushed from embarrassment or exertion or a combination of the two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus laughs and reaches out to rest his free hand on the bench between them, moving it a little closer to Alec. Alec just stares at his outstretched hand for a moment, then fumbles with the oar, certain he will lose it unless it’s secure in its rest before he touches Magnus in any way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec still hesitates for a moment, and then he carefully puts his hand beside Magnus’, inching it over until the outside edges of their hands come into contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alexander…” Magnus says softly, and goodness, has his name ever sounded as good as it does when Magnus says it? Alec doesn’t think so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks up and makes eye contact with Magnus, uncertain and a bit bashful but oh, so hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magnus?” Alec whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a confession,” Magnus whispers back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Alec asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may have a little more knowledge of one Alexander Lightwood than I let on earlier…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec blinks. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus looks a little embarrassed. “Isabelle,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s brow furrows. “You know my sister?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus nods. “I met her quite recently, but we just clicked, so we’ve been spending a lot of time together and she mentioned you, and well… I wasn’t joking about having noticed you and asking people about you, so…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec stares for a moment, then starts to laugh. “Wait… are you the friend she keeps trying to set me up with?!” he asks, grinning at Magnus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus nods sheepishly. “I’m sorry for not saying that from the start. I just… couldn’t believe you were actually free, and then it all got away from me…” He seems inclined to keep rambling and apologizing and, as adorable as Magnus looks right now, Alec knows how that feels far too well from his own life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec shakes his head and gently presses a finger to Magnus’ lips, chuckling softly when Magnus looks at him in surprise. “Well, I didn’t tell <em>you</em> that, sometimes, I work from the library just because I think you might be there. Or that I’ve been trying to get my nerve up for ages to go to a ceilidh. That, instead, I watch the videos after the event and wish I’d gone…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus shakes his head, smiling at Alec. “Well, aren’t we a pretty pair of fools…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec laughs. “If that means you think I’m as pretty as I think you are, I’ll happily take that,” he says, some of his confidence from the cricket pitch coming out at last.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus laughs too, and Alec can’t look away. He’s just the most beautiful man Alec’s ever seen. And then Magnus’ eyes widen, but he’s not looking at Alec. He’s looking past Alec.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alexander,” Magnus says in a stunned whisper. “Look…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec turns his head, and there in front of them is an imposing structure, looking for all the world like a Greek temple, though how it could be when they’re downriver from their university, Alec has no idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regardless of what it is or how it came to be situated here, that’s how it looks. There are columns in front that stretch up as tall as the trees on the riverbank, statues scattered about almost as if people had stopped for a rest and calcified into stone where they sat. Alec has absolutely no idea how he and Magnus got here. They must have drifted while they were distracted with one another. But now, here they are.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec looks at Magnus, who looks as amazed as he feels. They huddle together on the narrow bench of the boat as they look around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we?” Alec asks. He whispers because it feels right in this unexpected place they find themselves in, a place that’s hushed and mysterious and feels just a little magical.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Magnus whispers back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we… leave?” Alec asks, feeling oddly reluctant to do so despite his own suggestion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus is silent for a moment, and Alec turns to see him looking wide-eyed and entranced. “I don’t… I don’t think so…” Magnus says slowly. “It doesn’t feel like a bad place, just…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unexpected?” Alec says, laughing a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Magnus says, chuckling as he turns back to Alec, who suddenly realizes just how close they are to each other. He can see the way Magnus’ eyes widen, the way the afternoon light brings out flecks of gold in Magnus’ irises. Alec holds his breath, knowing but he wants but uncertain if it’s too soon or how to make it possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Talk about unexpected,” Magnus whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec can’t help but giggle, and suddenly, the pressure and the concerns fall away. He gazes into Magnus’ eyes, and Magnus gazes back, moving a little closer. Alec has the sense that Magnus is <em>waiting</em>, and Alec smiles, because now, the way forward is clear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leans forward and kisses Magnus, impulsive but soft. Magnus sighs into it, his hand moving to rest on Alec’s thigh as he kisses back, and no matter how much Alec had known he wanted this, there’s no way any imagining could match up to the reality. He’s in this odd, peaceful place, and he’s kissing Magnus, the beautiful man he’s dreamed about and drooled over and watched from afar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss is peaceful too, soft and gentle and sweet, and even if they were floating right towards towards a waterfall, Alec wouldn’t care right now. There’s just so much to notice, to feel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus smells like sandalwood. His hand is warm on Alec’s thigh. His lips are soft and taste sweet, and when he tilts his head slightly, their mouths fit together - <em>move</em> together - like a dream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magnus…” Alec whispers, not moving away, his lips brushing Magnus’ as he speaks. “Wow…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec feels more than hears Magnus’ quiet laugh as Magnus presses closer, his hand cupping Alec’s cheek as he takes his turn initiating a kiss. Alec loses track of time as one sweet, lingering kiss leads to another, but finally, even they have to take a moment to breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec opens his eyes, smiling at Magnus. A thousand things run through his mind, a thousand words and phrases, but as soon as they flit through, they dissipate. Alec has the oddest feeling that Magnus… Magnus hears them, feels them too, knows and understands them. That in this odd in-between, within and yet outside of the world he knows, some things don’t need to be said aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seems that Alec’s impression is correct, because Magnus reaches out to rest his hand against Alec’s cheek, smiling back at him, soft and full of meaning. They stay like that for a long moment until, in unspoken agreement, they pick up their respective oars and make their way toward the shore. Alec steps out of the boat first, holding out his hand to Magnus and helping him out of the boat as well. Magnus’ hand feels warm in his, and Alec doesn’t really make a decision, per se. He just… doesn’t let go, keeping his fingers intertwined with Magnus’ as they wander through the statuary and the columns, their free hands trailing over the stone surfaces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a peculiar place they find themselves in, solitary and silent, empty of inhabitants yet full of memories and thoughts. It’s not an easy place to capture with words, and Alec finds himself relieved that neither of them tries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a hushed hour or so, when they’ve seen all there is to see, they circle back around toward their craft. Magnus hops into the boat, holding out a gallant hand to help Alec. Alec can’t help but smile as he takes it. This time, they sit close together on the bench of the row boat as they slowly pull away from the mysterious riverbank building. Though Alec’s fascination with watching Magnus’ muscles flex under his shirt still prevents them from moving in any semblance of a straight line, they do eventually make it out of the secret cove.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec feels a swell of gratitude as he watches the last glimpse of it disappear around a bend in the river. Whatever that place had been, it feels a part of this day and, to some extent, of the possibilities that are growing between him and Magnus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The idyllic calm lasts until they begin to approach the dock, at which point, Alec realises a number of things in quick succession:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are people on the dock, other students hanging about and talking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They don’t know how long they’ve been gone, but it’s been a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But most of all… <em>oh shite,</em> they’ve absconded with someone else’s boat…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magnus…?” Alec says, and as Magnus looks from him to the dock, he sees the same realisations sinking in for Magnus as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” Alec says, looking at the people by the dock. “I’ve got this,” he says. “Just… we need to steer over to the bank first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus looks at him in confusion but helps Alec row over to the riverbank, whereupon Alec steps out of the boat (getting his shoes a bit wet but needs must). “Wait until I’ve got everyone distracted,” Alec hisses, motioning Magnus away as he begins to jog toward the dock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rahul! MS! Sach! What are you all up to?” he calls, acting surprised when he spots some of his teammates. He easily falls into conversation with them, luring them (and the gaggle of onlookers) away from the doc with the promise of running through a few of the things they’ve been practicing lately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It works like a charm, and then, the only challenge is how to extricate himself. By the time he emerges from the fray, he’s flushed with exertion and triumph. While Magnus is undoubtedly more than clever and popular enough to pose as a distraction himself, Alec can’t help but be pleased with himself and the success of his ruse. The only disappointment is that he won’t get the chance to say goodbye to Magnus properly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey there…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec turns, beaming when he sees Magnus. “I thought you’d made your getaway!” he says in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And miss the chance to see all of <em>that</em>?” Magnus says incredulously. “Not. A. Chance.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec chuckles, grateful for being out of breath so his embarrassment probably doesn’t show as much as it might otherwise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well… it’s nothing special,” Alec says sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not only was it a highly effective distraction,” Magnus says, taking a step closer. “It also had the effect of making me <em>extremely </em>interested in cricket for possibly the first time ever…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec laughs. “<em>Well,</em>” he says, leaning in, “We’ve got a match coming up, you know…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A <em>match,</em> you say?” Magnus says, fluttering his eyelashes. “You can light me up any time you want, Alexander…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec can’t hold back his snort. “I can see that you have some things to learn about cricket, Magnus,” he says, then unleashes a slow smirk. “But <em>fortunately,</em> you have access to one of the <em>finest </em>tutors on the subject…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finest indeed,” Magnus mutters, looking Alec up and down and not being subtle in the least.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec shakes his head. “You are incorrigible,” he says, his fingers reaching out to brush against Magnus’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I am,” Magnus says softly, looking into Alec’s eyes. “And I very much enjoyed my afternoon of adventure with you, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And larceny,” Alec adds dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right,” Magnus agrees. “Can’t forget the larceny,” he says, giving Alec a smile that Alec imagines could charm the pants of the Queen herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec laughs and shakes his head. “<em>So,</em> Magnus,” he says, not allowing himself to get distracted from his goal. “Would you like to have dinner sometime? I think I’ve hit my larceny limit for the day, but there’s always tomorrow if the thrill of crime is what you fancy…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus chuckles and leans in to kiss Alec’s cheek. “I think dinner with you sounds like the perfect sort of thrill…” he says with a soft smile, taking Alec’s hand properly as they head off in search of a meal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, Alec walks into the library. He looks around out of habit and smiles when he sees a familiar dark head bent over a stack of books. In the past, he would’ve cast wistful glances as he tried to get his own work done in another corner, but it’s a new world now, one in which Alexander Lightwood boldly strides across the library and sets his books down right next to Magnus Bane’s. Magnus looks up, smiling at him like the sun, and as Alec leans down for a quick kiss, he’s <em>very </em>glad that he’d decided to take a nap on the lawn last week instead of going home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how wonderful it feels to have the freedom to walk right up to Magnus and spend time with him, that’s nothing compared to how Alec feels the following weekend during their test match against their nearby rival team. It’s a high-stakes game, and he would want to do his best regardless, but… this is the first time Magnus is in the stands, his beautiful head crammed full of cricket facts and rules. Isabelle is the most loyal and supportive of siblings, and Alec draws strength from her presence every time he runs up to the wicket, but having them both there? That’s even better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a popular sport and two popular teams are playing, so it’s not as if Alec can actually pick them out of the crowd, but he feels their attention on him, their pride and belief in him, especially when he’s bowling and his team’s score rests on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ball after ball, over after over, Alec and his team play on. Bowlers switch in and out, and then Rahul, the captain, summons Alec up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec runs up to the pitch, his long legs eating up the space between himself and the batsman, who’s been on a hot streak and looks eager to run. Perhaps Alec can use that…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ball flies from Alec’s hand to the wicketkeeper, who acts quickly, catching the zealous would-be runner outside the crease.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec shouts, leaping into the air and celebrating with his teammates as the umpire calls it and the batsman trudges back, trading places with the new batsman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec grins, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, get his head in the right place. He sprints toward the crease once more… and it happens again. But for the batsman’s leg, it would’ve hit the wicket. Alec can see it and so can the wicketkeeper, and though they have to wait for the replay and the official call, the umpire only confirms it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the celebration dies down, it takes a little more effort for Alec to settle his racing heart and shake off the triumph, but then he’s off and running once more, his feet pounding over the ground. Releasing the ball feels like an explosion, and Alec knows even before it’s made contact that he’s done it. The ball streaks past the batsman into the crease, letting out a loud <em>crack </em>as it knocks the bails off the wicket, dramatic and effective.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s done it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three outs on consecutive balls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A <em>hat trick.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s team is yelling and running around like crazy people, hugging him and pounding him on the back. The fans are on their feet, their cheers a distant roar. Alec’s never gotten a hat trick before, and though the rest of the day’s play is not nearly as thrilling as those moments had been, he is a very happy player as he walks out of the changing rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s barely five feet out of the door when Magnus and Isabelle are right there, cheering and hugging him. Alec can’t stop grinning, and they’re all talking over each other so much that it takes him a few minutes longer to realise what Magnus is wearing. Not just his team colours. Not just a cricket jersey. As Magnus moves around and gestures, half-turning at one point, Alec can see that, no...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s <em>Alec’s </em>jersey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s name emblazoned on Magnus’ back, and Alec forgets everything else in favour of grabbing the front of Magnus’ jersey and dragging him in for a messy, enthusiastic kiss. Magnus lets out a soft ‘oof’ of surprise as their lips meet and then throws his arms around Alec’s shoulders and clings to him, and despite the days of cricket ahead, Alec feels like he’s already won the best prize of all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>